Senju? no, UZUMAKI's Will of Fire!
by the Composcreator
Summary: When facing Madara, who among her dead grandparents does Tsunade look to for inspiration? Not Hashirama. Mention of NaruHina and HashiMito


_**YOOO EVERYONE!**_

**I know I'm behind on the other story, but I'm only human! And Human minds are so fickle, especially with an imagination like mine that can never settle on one thing. Any who, this is a flashback that I think will follow the recent Chapter 578, but that's just my opinion. Plus, want some more Uzumaki interaction here, so this one-shot is my way of saying it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do love reading it and the fanfictions that result from it's awesomeness. Let us hope that more will come even after the official series ends!**

As she faced the clones of her foe made by her own grandfather's technique, she remembered her declaration made at the Feared and Insane Madara Uchiha and Tsunade's mind flashed back to the days she had spent with her grandparents. Her first thought was that their weren't enough. Especially with her grandfather, the great Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage.

The earliest she could remember was playing with him before her academy days. He would give her anytime of the day for anything be it playing, learning about trees (he really loved that!) or just taking a nap together (that tended to happen more and more as he got older but less and less as she did). Sadly, the last memory she had of any real interaction with her grandfather was the day she graduated and received his necklace. That day, he told her how proud he was and how he expected her to uphold the Will of Fire that he had so much faith in. As an extra gift, he gave here a scroll on how to enhance one's attacks by focusing chakra to different parts of the body (sound familiar anyone). That was the last time she saw him alive. At the funeral, while everyone cried for the founder of their beloved village, non cried as much as Tsunade, except for perhaps Mito Uzumaki, her grandmother, wife of the great man.

To be honest, Tsunade had not really known what to think of her grandmother. While she could attest to her being strong despite her age, Mito was not as famous or well known around the village as Hashirama was. Most civilians didn't even know her name. Some of the few who did were ignorant as to her origins and assumed the marriage was a minor political action done for the convenience of the Senju clan. Not a single shinobi knew the meaning behind the swirl on the back of the flack jackets, not that they cared either way. Thus, one of Tsunade's first impressions of her grandmother was that she was not a ninja of high caliber. However, rather than accept the blasphemy of arranged marriage, she was certain her grandparents loved each other. Heck, she had caught the two of them kissing each other passionately and had nearly thrown up. After all, they were still elderly looking and she was a little kid who found kissing boys to be yucky.

One time while she was still in the academy, after a lesson of the geography of the continent, Tsunade decided to ask her grandfather about Mito and her relatives at the Land of Whirlpools. Hashirama gave a glowing description of her distant relatives in a far off country who had chakra that could solidify itself into physical shape and had become masters, no, become legends, in the obscure art of sealing jutsu's. But for Mito herself, Hashirama had his own seperate section set aside to describe his wife, the one love of his life.

When the two first met, in the days when they were in their pre-teens before the duties as shinobi for their clan began, his attention was immediately drawn to her red hair. Having never seen anything like it before, as this run-in was an isolated incident and he had yet to meet the Uzumaki clan as a whole, the sight of it captivated him. Back then, she did not have her signature buns, making the loose hair flow freely across the sides of her face, obscuring some of her facial features. The only other aspect of her that stuck out were her eyes and the unique mark on her forehead. That and the style of clothes she was wearing. Hashirama had seen plenty of Kimino's before but her's was practically blinding him with the way she looked. The next time they met was at a clan meeting. As the possible heirs to the position of head, they were both required to attend. He recognized her on sight, only this time she was wearing her the sides of her hair in buns while the rest flowed down her back. The key identifying feature he recognized were her hair color (though when mixed with the other female Uzumaki's it didn't make a difference) her eyes and the diamond on her forehead. When the two had found themselves outside of the meeting with only each other's company, he asked if the diamond was a birthmark. Laughing, she replied, "If only it was. It's actually this technique that I'm developing." Surprisingly, it was this small exchange of knowledge and theories that lead to friendship developing between the two distant cousins. Over the years, their friendship blossomed into love. In fact, there was literal evidence of this happening. That day, Hashirama demonstrated his unique yet still underdeveloped wood-style jutsu to grow a small tree, which Mito kept alive to the day he died (since he died and it was a small jutsu, it wasn't able to stay alive after his death no matter how hard Mito tried). When their friendship had started, there were small flower buds lining the branches. They day they had confessed their love to each other, those very buds had bloomed completely into beautiful flowers.

When it came to the founding of Konaho, there were a few secrets. Secret #2 was that most Uchiha could not get a wife for the life of them with out usse of a sharingan outside of arranged marriages. Since that was unethical and led to backstabbing wives (actually happened 5 times), they were forced to selectively breed pretty boy types through arranged marriages and it worked. As a result, the modern day Uchiha looked more like a girl yet had the same attitude of superiority.  
>Secret #1 was that it was Mito Uzumaki who had actually given Hashirama the idea of ending the fight with Uchiha by offering a treaty. Before her suggestion, the clan elders and were pushing for Hashirama to develop a plants that would release a gas designed to kill those with the sharingan. Refusing to do such inhuman actions, he sought the private council of Mito. When he suggested the idea, it took much pressuring and convincing to make the elders change their mind, along with the inception of the thought that the gas might not be controllable and spread to the entire planet unless some Senju clan members were willing to test it out. When Tsunade heard this straight from her grandfather's mouth, her respect for her grandmother went up quite a bit, especially since she was the one who warned the elders of the apocalyptic possibility.<p>

When Tsunade asked her grandfather if there was anything that made her grandmother weird or different, Hashirama chuckled and said that she would have to see her being super-duper mad to know something like that. It wasn't long before that happened. Soon after, Mito caught her granddaughter in an act so horrifying it could have only been influenced on to her by her grandfather. Tsunade had been playing poker with her friends. Luckily, there were not betting. However, based on what Tsunade said, Mito concluded that they had made actual bets before, always resulting in Tsunade buying lunch for her friends...for a week. When she learned that Hashirama was responsible for the soon to be "Legendary Sucker"... Hell, Satan, Shinigami, Kami, and Kyuubi had never been so scared before in their existence.

History officially marked this as the day Mito Uzumaki debuted 4 of her own patented jutsu, 2 of which have become the bane of all menkind (not a misspell) civilian and ninja alike.

1. Pissed of Woman Jutsu-multiplies strength and insanity based on anger

2. Pissed of Wife Jutsu-increases same factors by an exponential factor

3. Pissed of Mother/Grandmother Jutsu- does same affects as previous two at the same time

4. Pissed of Uzumaki Jutsu-only capable of being done by Uzumaki women, does the first two, then adds the affects of the third

Needless to say, Hashirama's only lucky streak was being able to survive incidents such as this, though not usually ones that are to such a degree. That day, "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" was replaced with "hell never in eternity have fury like Mito when pissed off". While Mito's rage was terrifying and life threatening, Hashirama was thankful for hearing her slip the one word she forces herself to repress on a daily basis, her finding it embarrassing, him finding it cute and one of the reasons he married her.

After Hashirama's death. Tsunade began to spend more time with her grandmother as limited as it was now that she was a shinobi and while clouds of war brewed in the distance. In fact, it was her grandmother who had given her the idea for the mitotic regeneration jutsu with her own diamond seal on the forehead. it was during these lessons that she learned her grandmother's 2 greatest secrets that made her a real hero of the village in her eyes. First was the fact that she was the host of the Kyuubi, but the second was the most shocking. Hashirma's ability to restrain Bijuu was actually a result of Mito's ingenuity with seals combined with his then young state allowing him to easily incorporate outside influence much easier.

As each moment with her grandmother became less and less frequent, she began to treasure them more and more. Being a medican specialist, she knew that time was running short for the princess of the whirlpool. She learned many things from her grandmother, and had in fact inherited her innovative skills, though she would have liked to have had the same red hair (on this point Mito had agreed that she would have liked for that to have happened).

Then came Kushina Uzumaki, Mito's replacement. Tsunade had just come back from a mission that had lasted several months when she heard the news from her aged grandmother, who at this point, looked more her age than she had before (since the Uzumaki genes caused her to look somewhat younger than normally) was lost for words, before breaking down and crying. She knew it was inevitable, but she still did not like it. However, Mito made her get up and stop seeing it as a complete loss. "After all" said the aged red-head widow "she is like a neice to me, making the two of you cousins"

While she did not like the girl at first, Tsunade found it to be stemming from the fact that she was looking for her grandmother in her. After the transfer of the fox and Mito's passing away, Tsunade saw Kushina crying from the loss of the one person who truly understood what her life was to become. It was then that she decided that no one could ever replace her grandmother and decided to take Kushina for who she was, loud mouth tomboy and all. The two grew on each other like family, though they were not as closely knit as they would have liked due to age differences and experiences. In fact Tsunade almost stayed in the village because Kushina was there, but the red head actually encouraged her to go on her own, insisting that she would be fine. To this day, Tsunade regretted listening to her, constantly wishing she was there to protect her family. When she heard of her death, she got as drunk as she did when Dan died. When she heard about Naruto, she wrote it off as a coincidence that his last name was Uzumaki. But when she met him in person, that theory began to shatter. It was confirmed during the battle with Orochimaru. The glare he gave Kabuto, the way he grit his teeth when forcing himself beyond his limits, it was all the same as Kushina had when giving it her all against the toughest of opponents. When Tsunade gave him the necklace, she thought that the reason she was never "cursed" by it was because she was and Uzumaki, making her confident that Naruto would be fine. After all, there was no way any Uzumaki would get done in by something as weak as a curse (Although she did give it to him as a way to protect him from some of the Fox's chakra, but that was secondary).

Thinking of the knucklehead got Tsunade thinking of another reason to win the fight.

After convincing the Raikage that it was better for Naruto to go to the front line, Tsunade took Naruto aside for a bit of one on one talk. When secluded, she grabbed him in a crushing hug and apologized for not doing more for him than she had so far. She was surprised when he hugged her back and forgave her, saying that the past was the past, and that they had to make more memories one the war was over.

"Especially since I'm gonna need some advice from my only family member who is just my luck a woman" Naruto said, pulling out of the hug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade questioned. At this, Naruto scratched his cheek and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, let's just say that I'm gonna need a woman's advice when it comes to talking to Hinata." Tsunade gained a shocked expression while Naruto continued. "I really want, no scratch that, I NEED to talk to her about my feeling for her. So do me a favor, old-auntie-Tsunade." he said with a grin. "Make sure you live. This Uzumaki is gonna need some serious guidance."

"You got it you little brat. At least you stopped calling me granny" Tsunade sirked at her nephew.

Pulling herself out of her reminiscing state, Tsunade decided to stop using her grandfather's name for the fight. After all, if she was going to fight against a Madara using Hashirama's techniques, the only way to stop him was Uzumaki style!

Making the necessary hand seals, Tsunade concentrated on breaking down the last chakra barrier in the diamond seal mark on her forehead. Feeling her chakra spike, all the combatants began to wonder what the last Sanin was up to. Madara and his wood clones, however, began to recognize the technique, and he actually panicked! In hopes of stopping the technique, the clones in front of Tsunade rushed at her. However, she stopped them by using a huge stomp to raise a section of earth, slowing them down just enough for her to break the final seal releasing chakra that Madara never thought, and had hoped for in death, he would ever see again.

It was the SUPER LEGENDARY UZUMAKI CHAKRA!

The original nature of the seal was to store Uzumaki chakra that would be able to act freely in accordance with the user's will, no hand signs at all after the seal itself was broken. Tsunade learnt this technique from the original developer, Mito Uzumaki herself. After establishing in on herself, Tsunade added a secondary layer that specialized in cellular regeneration and acted as to prevent unnecessary access of Uzumaki Chakra.

Now, those who had not heard of the clan may ask, what made Uzumaki Chakra so dangerous? Well, for one, it could easily take on a tangible physical form, thus allowing for construction of weapons or appendages on the spot during battle. Not to mention, this brand of Uzumaki Chakra was actually intelligent to a degree. It was actually a mixture of the Uzumaki in Tsunade, and Mito's own chakra inserted directly into her. Thus, it retained Mito's genius skill with seals and could create a counter seal for any seal it came into contact with. It could even create a sealing structure based on the user's own mind and knowledge.

Now take that into account, and add to the equation Tsunade Senju... correction, Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki of the legendary Sanin who already notorious for her strength enhanced by chakra control. Plug in the equation, and you get hell on Earth, revived! (if you get what I mean)

Not wasting a moment, Tsunade used the chakra immediately. First, she used Mito's knowledge to have the chakra make seals that neutralized the Sussaanoo's the wood clones were about to use (that's just how awesome Mito was back in the day). She then followed up with Chakra chains that wrapped all 5 together like a package, which she then throw-delivered straight into the sky, still wrapped in chains. As the 5 Madara's descended, Tsunade took Uzumaki Chakra to a new Tsunade level. First, she created a huge chakra fist the surrounded her own real own. Second, she created more Chakra Chains, with spikes on the links, that wrapped around the Chakra Fist, making it seem like a spiky gauntlet. Third, she twisted her wrist causing the same action to happen in the huge chakra one.

When the 5 were with in range, Tsunade punched up, twisting her wrist as the Chakra Fist/Gauntlet impacted, turning into a temporary spiked drill. The result... lets not get into the gory gut twisting details. All that was left of the wood clones, was sawdust!

Looking at the women who just eliminated by 5 of him created from a technique of the only man he considered a worthy opponent, Madara was shocked. He had completely forgotten about Mito and her diamond shaped seal, the one that gave her the energy to seal the Fox with in her before he could regain control of it during the battle against Hashirama. Looking at Tsunade, Madara saw something that made him gulp.

Behind the blond woman, was an image of a young Mito Uzumaki, looking straight at Madara. Her expression? She was... smirking. SMIRKING! Rule of thumb, when a u see the ghost of an Uzumaki woman smirk at you, you run to the 9 circles of Hell! That is much more preferable to what would happen had you stayed.

Madara now felt something he had not felt since the long ago when he had either insulted Mito, the Uzumaki's in general, or tried to peep on any of their women, epecially Mito. He fealt FEAR!

**Well, what do you think? Took my nearly 3 weeks to finish this. That's how lazy I am. It's time like these I wish I had a program that would type what I say to it allowing me to edit it later. But I digress. Please, Review, and tell me your own thoughts on Mito Uzumaki!**


End file.
